Anakin Skywalker(Darth Vader)
He was the Dark Lord of the Sith, who served under the Galactic Empire. Biography Skywalker was miraculously conceived by Shmi Skywalker, on the planet Tatooine. He was born into a life of slavery until the age of 9. At that time, he was discovered by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who came to believe that Skywalker was the Chosen One of Jedi lore, destined to destroy the Sith and bring balance to The Force. After Jinn's death at the hands of a Sith on Naboo, Skywalker was trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi. The two grew a brother-like bond, after serving together during the Clone Wars. Within weeks of the war, he was promoted to Jedi Knight by Master Yoda. Unfortunately, Skywalker was turned to the Dark Side, after being persuaded by the Supreme Chancellor Emperor Palpatine, a Sith Lord, in order to save his loved ones from death. Skywalker was dubbed Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith. After slaughtering the Jedi in the Temple and the Separatists on Mustafar, he was confronted by his wife and former master. Feeling betrayed by everyone he knew, he mortally choked his wife and then engaged Kenobi in combat. He lost the fight after he lost both his legs and left arm. Seconds later, he caught on fire and suffered severe burns to the point that he had to wear a life-support suit for the rest of his life. After his recovery, he took his place at Palpatine's side. Star Wars Rebels Fourteen years after the fall of the Jedi Order and the rise of the Empire, Darth Vader's master, the Emperor, sensed a new threat that could rise against him; the children of the force. Under the command of his Master, Darth Vader tasked the Empire's Inquisitor to hunt down this new enemy, as well as to try and convert the group's Jedi master and padawan to the dark side of the Force. Following the Rescue of Kanan Jarrus at Mustafar, there were now whispers among the citizens, saying the Empire was weak and vulnerable. To make sure the Empire was in more control of the system and with any hopes of ending the Rebellion, the Emperor sent Darth Vader to Lothal, who would be taking over the hunt for the Rebels. Enemies # Admiral Trench # Admiral Gial Ackbar Students # Ahsoka Tano(Fulcrum) # The Inquisitor # Galen Marek Appearances * A New Dawn (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (ABC extended version) (Appears in hologram) * "Gathering Forces" (Indirect mention only) * "Fire Across the Galaxy" Trivia * Darth Vader originally appeared on Rebels in the Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion rebroadcast on the channel ABC on October 26, 2014. Star Wars films actor James Earl Jones reprised his role for the cameo. This marks the second time Jones has voiced Vader in animated form. * In the extended version of Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, Darth Vader's character design is close to the original concept that was used during the early production of A New Hope. Screenshots Open-uri20150608-27674-1qkbovu 2993e3fd.jpeg 39skywalker.PNG 70skywalker.PNG Anakin.PNG Vader.PNG Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Jedi Order Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Neutral Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Technopath Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Sword Wielders Category:Sith Lord Category:My Masters Category:Gunslinger Category:General Category:Tacticians Category:Big Bad Category:Hidden Power Category:Cyborgs Category:Armor Users Category:Body Alteration Category:Aristocrats Category:Animal Empathy Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Intangibility Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Father Category:Legendary Character Category:Aura Reading Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Multilingualism Category:Bastard Category:Torture Victims Category:Tatooinians Category:Galactic Empire Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dragon Level Threat Category:Disturbance in the Force Category:One-Man Army Category:Gamblers Category:Galactic Republic Category:Orphan Category:Late Bloomer Category:Apprentice Category:Lord Category:Child Soldiers Category:Warmonger Category:Chosen Ones Category:Secret Keeper Category:Code of Honor Category:Marksmanship Category:Slave Category:Vengeance Category:Temper Category:Trackers Category:Prodigy Category:Special Forces Category:Military Category:Charisma Category:Martial Artist Category:Serial Killer Category:Jedi Rogues Gallery Category:Force Users Category:Force Users Category:Force Users Category:Force Users Category:Son Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Skywalker Family Category:Building Buster Category:Hero Killer Category:Married Category:Students Category:Anger Empowerment Category:Male Category:A Class Category:Grand Army of the Republic Category:Boss Battle Category:Humans Category:Danger Sense Category:Warrior Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Title Characters Category:Clairvoyance Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Manslaughter Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Scientists Category:Ranks